Fugitive
The Cheval Fugitive is a four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car features very aggressive formations which appear to have been inspired by Australian-American design styling found on the Pontiac G8, Holden VE Commodore, Holden VF Commodore, Chevrolet SS, sixth generation Chevrolet Caprice/Caprice PPV and Holden WM Statesman/Holden WM/WN Caprice. This likely based on the real life cars using the GM Zeta platform. The car's design may also be influenced by the tenth generation Chevrolet Impala.This car also appears to have a few characteristics deriving from the Volvo S60. At the base of the front bumper sporting influence is very prevalent. The front bumper features a main central vent whose base appears to have a CFRP insert. Either side of this vent there are two, less tall vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the central vent. Above the central vent there is a large main grille with chrome edges and a horizontal chrome strip splitting it into two halves, much like that on the eighth generation Chevrolet Malibu. The headlamp units have curved lower edges which almost continue the curvature of the bottom edge of the grille. The bonnet/hood has a main elevated area, whose edges run from a top corner of the main grille to their corresponding windscreen corner. The car features rear view mirrors whose outer shells are finished in CFRP. Performance Overview Gallery Fugitive-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view of the Fugitive in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Fugitive.jpg|Front quarter view. Fugitive,Cheval.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Notable owners * Rocco Pelosi Locations GTA V * A white Fugitive spawns in the northwest of Grand Senora Desert. (map ) * Available for $24,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * If one were to replay the mission Blitz Play, the Fugitive is used as the getaway vehicle. It is found just north of Cypress Flats, parked in a riverside parking lot. Trivia * Southernsanandreassuperautos.com states that there is a police version of the Fugitive, referencing the Holden Commodore, which the Fugitive is based on, yet there is no police car based on it found in the game. Interestingly, the police scanner audio files mention "Police Fugitive", meaning there was indeed one in the beta. *The Fugitive effectively replaces Imponte DF8-90 from Grand Theft Auto IV, since both cars are sports-oriented mid-size sedans. * It is mistakenly referred to as Vapid Fugitive on the website since the 1.06 update. A Newswire article from 23rd December 2013 also refers to it under this name http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/52011/grand-theft-auto-online-holiday-gifts.html. * The default radio station for the Fugitive is East Los FM 106.2. ** After the 1.10 patch, Rockstar acknowledged the mistake made on the 1.06 update on the Southernsandreassuperautos.com website and they fixed it so it is now referred to again as "Cheval Fugitive". * Despite the car being purely a modern mid-size sedan, it oddly shares its muscle car engine noise with the Picador and Sabre Turbo, possibly because it is based of vehicles such as the Chevrolet SS and Holden Monaro, which are sedans powered by large-displacement V8 engines. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval